partychroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
The Masked One
"Bas. Madas par kaderan misho volan" - bellowed to the Party The Masked One is a figure of much power, but little understanding to the Party. A little of his past was fleshed out by Rennet Halserran, as the powerhouse of the Qunari forces invading the Tomb, then known as The Lord's Rest. Many of the times the defenders lines were broken, this figure was responsible, until at last only he and Rennet remained. A vicious duel commenced, the raw power of the Masked One overwhelming Rennet's abilities. Throwing him repeatedly against the wall, and about to crush the Ostwickian Mage, the Masked One was unexpectedly crushed himself and then dashed against the wall by a sudden surge of otherworldly energy. He has since returned from death multiple times to relive the siege over again, presumably due to a weakness in the veil. Before they encountered it, hints were scattered throughout the group's journey into the Tomb of the Fallen Scepter, mostly through visions to Balbus and statements in a hastily-written journal that referred to a 'Masked One' that had caused wanton destruction of those defending the Tomb. Whoever had written that note also mentioned wards put in place to stop it, but these appear to have not claimed it, at least in some form. While many others of its kind were slain by the ancient protections of the Tomb and whoever was fighting to defend it, it alone appeared to have made it far below ground to the where gigantic marble doors blocked entry. This is where the party encountered it, standing atop a dais that caused it to tower over the numerous corpses and skeletons that littered the room, apparently at the epicentre of the chaos. Failing to notice it initially, it became aware of the group when they snapped an ancient bone that was hidden from view. A gigantic mass of muscle and cloth, it sported regular lower robes before being bedecked in a heavy metallic torso guard, which sported chains that connected from neck to midriff, a large symbol etched into the centre of the collar. The collar itself went far higher than expected, almost blocking its mouth from view, as a metallic mask glinted against their flickering light. A low guttural growl crept up through its throat, the lips seemingly sewn shut. As the group struggled to figure out their next move, a sickening tearing sound revealed the figure to have torn its lips open. Showing no pain, it bellowed in an unknown language to the Party before battle commenced. The next few minutes showed it to possess significant magical ability, able to rapidly dart around the room and cast the most damaging spells the Party have yet witnessed, hitting almost the entirety with a lightning storm, and causing Caspar and Kynedrin to fall into a pit it had opened up beneath them. Drystan managed to sneak up to it and drive his daggers deep into its abdomen, but it just bellowed again before teleporting once more. As it unleashed a concentrated ball of lighting that sent Drystan hurtling backwards once again, Balbus furiously declared that lightning was his fucking thing. Pointing both fingers at the figure, Balbus let loose with consecutive lightning blasts, the second streaking rapidly through the air after almost coalescing at the end of his finger. As the pure magical power tore through its body, the being howled in pain before its lifeforce faded and it collapsed to the ground, now a charred husk of what it once was. Curiously however, its form faded from view, leaving no body or trace of itself. This was later revealed by Rennet Halserran to be due to the nature of both its death and the Tomb itself - for the combatants of the siege have been locked in a time loop, forced to relive the siege and refusing to accept their deaths. Category:Enemies Category:Mage Category:Deceased Category:Spirits